


The Reason Why

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: "What was it that made you fall in love with him?"Seungkwan felt himself smiling before he even answered their question. How could anyonenotfall in love with Hansol?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 26





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

‘_When did you fall in love with him?_’ Seungkwan’s friends asked him.

When? That was simple: the first time he saw him.

His friends didn’t believe him.

But that was okay—no matter what everyone else thought, Seungkwan knew the truth. He knew the way his heart had fluttered when he had seen Hansol walking toward him on the sidewalk on that beautiful day two years ago. He knew that the way he had felt was his soul trying to tell him something. He knew that he had needed to talk to him.

‘_Fine_,’ his friends finally said, even though Seungkwan knew they weren’t fully convinced. ‘_Then what was it that made you fall in love with him?_’

Seungkwan felt himself smiling before he even answered their question. How could anyone _not_ fall in love with Hansol?—that was the real question.

As he thought back to that first time he laid eyes on Hansol, Seungkwan was overwhelmed with memories. He told his friends every little detail. The way Hansol’s ripped skinny jeans had perfectly contrasted with his slightly baggy hoodie, the way his wavy hair had fluttered in the wind, they way his eyes had shined in the sunlight.

‘_That’s it? That’s nothing special_,’ his friends said. ‘_That’s really why you fell in love with him?_’

No, that wasn’t why.

Even with so many beautiful qualities, they had all faded into the background as soon as Seungkwan had seen his smile. Never before had Seungkwan seen a smile with so much joy.

In that moment, Seungkwan had forgotten everything else. All he had known was that he wanted to be the reason for that man’s smile. So, he had stepped forward, extended his hand, and introduced himself.

And in a few hours, when Seungkwan would be getting down on one knee and extending his hands toward Hansol for an entirely different reason, he hoped he would get to see that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love at first sight
> 
> A gift for a wonderful friend <3


End file.
